Demon
by Crystal di Angelo
Summary: Rin and Yukio's sorrows are displayed to the whole exwire class. Set after Rin showed his demon form and lost control. Thanks to my writer's block this didn't go as well as planned.


_**This is for my friend Phoenicis Hida. **_

_**What I would like to tell her: Look, I'm sorry about it, okay? How about this as a forgive me present? And I know that you probably won't understand what I wrote below, but I did try to get you to watch this anime. Hopefully this would pique your curiosity and you will watch it.**_

_**This is set after his friends find out about Rin. I follow the manga more than the anime but if you only watched the anime you can understand it too.**_

_**Demon**_

"_I'm __**not **__a demon!"_

"_Demon child. He can be nothing but that."_

"_Mama, that boy is scary!"_

"_No, I will __**not **__be your friend. Who would want to be friends with someone like you?"_

"I'm not a demon." Rin whispered quietly under his breath, almost choking on a lump in his throat. "I'm not. I'm not. I'm not."

"I know you aren't, Okumura-kun, now can you please get back to your homework?" Yukio rapped Rin's lone table smartly. The glare of his glasses hid how worried he was, but he just couldn't go into brother mode with all the students here. He did have a reputation to keep up, after all.

Rin jumped, scrambling to pick up his notebook from the floor and starting to scribble random things that came into his mind just to ward off his little brother.

"Okumura-kun." Yukio sighed, picking up the notebook. "Is this your idea of study notes?"

Rin blushed.

Pictures of demons, exorcists, guns and swords were drawn on the notebook. Yukio had to admit that Rin was better at drawing than he thought, but still…these won't help him much.

"Tell me, Okumura-kun, what is the weakest point of a hobgoblin?"

"Uh…" Rin frowned, mentally conjuring up an image of a hobgoblin. "Its tail?"

The class seemed surprised.

"Must have been a lucky shot." Bon muttered. Shima shrugged. "As long the answer's right, who cares?"

"Apparently Bon cares." Konekomaru said.

"Pray tell, Okumura-kun, how did you know that?" Yukio asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Hey!" Rin protested. "I know my stuff too! 'sides, I'm not going to forget that one so fast. It really hurts when Amaimon pulled my tail, you know?"

Silence. Absolute silence. Rin's words were even more effective than Shura who threatened to shut the whole class up by setting a horde of demons on them to eat them up. All eyes flew to Rin's blue-black tail which wagged apprehensively at their unwanted attention. Rin fidgeted on his chair. "Guys…"

"_Demon_."

Rin froze. He didn't need to look for the person who said that. The amount of hate in Bon's eyes was enough to tell him.

"_Get out_."

Rin's chair toppled over as the wall was demolished with a loud 'boom'. A black, hooded creature floated into the room, seemingly sucking all the happiness of the room out. Yukio drew his Exorcist guns.

"Everyone, behind me!" he shouted as he started to fire. But then as soon as all the students were wedged into the tight space at the back of the classroom and behind Yukio, the demon transformed.

An image of Rin stood there before their teacher.

"Okumura-sensei!" Izumo gasped, the only one that was willing to be squeezed in beside Rin. "Isn't that…Okumura-kun? But he's just beside me-"

The demon/Rin grinned widely, exposing his teeth that were all turned into fangs. "Otouto, why are you still so weak?"

Yukio hesitated, the gun in his left hand slipping because of his sweat. "You-you are not Rin."

The demon/Rin threw his head back and laughed. Rin shuddered. "Why, otouto, it doesn't matter whether _I'm _real or not. It's whether what I'm speaking about is true, and it is."

"It's not." Rin's voice was small, and Yukio didn't hear him, instead staring at the demon, lowering his guns as if in a trance.

The demon/Rin looked about the same as Rin, but the expression he was wearing was definitely not Rin-like at all. Disgust, pity, contempt were all written on his face as he looked down at Yukio. "Otouto, don't you remember how old man still treated me better even after I got into so many fights? Don't you remember the oh-so-tiny little party he gave you after you got into True Cross? But when I went only a week without getting into any fights he gave us _pizza_. Have you never realized it?"

"Father loved me." Yukio's voice was trembling. He looked as if he was about to cry any moment.

Demon Rin gave a harsh laugh. "And you still deny the truth! Otouto-"

_Poof._

"Shut up." Rin pushed Yukio to the back where Shiemi anxiously wrapped her arms around him, trying to dry the tears that were now falling from Yukio's eyes. Then his eyes widened as he realized what the demon had changed into.

"Why am I looking at a mirror image of myself?" Shima asked shakily, managing a nervous laugh.

"Is this a shape shifter of some sort?" Izumo rubbed her eyes, trying to fathom why the demon could split up into eight forms: herself, Shiemi, Yukio, Bon, Shima, Konekomaru, Takara, the paladin Angel and the former Paladin Father Fujimoto.

Demon Yukio spoke first to a horrified Rin. "You don't deserve to live. You killed father!"

"You-I-"Rin spluttered.

Demon Konekomaru backed away from Rin. "Please don't hurt me! Please! I know that you will kill me like Satan killed my father and mother!"

"I-I…" Rin looked down.

Demon Shiemi screamed. "Go away! _Go away! _I don't want to talk to you! You-you're Satan spawn!"

"Satan spawn." Demon Angel spoke. "I hereby condemn you and your brother to death. You caused your brother to have this ending, you know. And you will watch every painful moment of it."

Demon Yukio started clawing at his throat, spitting blood, and demon Angel smiled cruelly, stabbing his sword into Yukio's foot. "You healed fast enough that day, but I'll see how fast your brother heals."

"I…hate…you…" demon Yukio croaked.

Demon Izumo ran forward and slapped Rin. "Demon! I will not be your friend!"

Demon Father Fujimoto just looked disappointed. "I should have just killed you the day you were born. And now this is how you repay me, by killing me?"

Demon Bon punched Rin, while the real exwires watched in horror but no one dared to start forward. Demon Bon proceeded to kick and punch Rin as hard as he could, demon Shima joining in not soon after. Demon Takara sneered at Rin, using the puppet to say, "You're nothing but a demon, Okumura Rin."

"Stop!" Shiemi burst forward, spreading her arms in front of Rin, unable to take any more of it. The demon immediately changed into a wilting garden, at which Shiemi gave a small, choked, laugh. "Is that the best thing you can manage? I saw worse just now."

_Poof._

The demon vanished.

"That's a Sorblin…" Yukio crawled over to where Rin was lying, body littered with bruises and tears streaming down his bloodied face.

"A Sorblin?" Izumo asked.

"They are demons that love to feed on despair and sorrow. To enhance that, they always change into the things or images or memories that will cause the person they are facing most sorrow. They target the most vulnerable places in our soul. The only things that can destroy them are laughter, joy or happy memories." Bon answered for his teacher.

"You sound like you just swallowed a whole textbook." Shima muttered.

Rin returned Yukio's hug one-armed, the other arm holding his side. Yukio released Rin after a while and started to look all over his brother.

"I'm fine…don't worry." Rin wiped some blood away from his nose. "You do know that father loves you very much, don't you?"

"Nii-san…" Yukio really didn't want to talk about it.

"Father loves you, and I love you, so there!"

Yukio stared at Rin open-mouthed. "Nii-san..."

Rin blushed, looking away. Shiemi fluttered anxiously above Rin, eager to help in any way she could. "You're not a monster, Rin. Look, can I at least look you over?"

"What did that guy mean about chopping off your foot?" Shima asked darkly. Yukio remembered and looked at Rin just as Rin finally gave in to Shiemi's requests and pulled off his coat and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Nothing much. He did that right after…after _it_."

"It?" Bon muttered. "Oh."

"I-I think that he shouldn't have done that!" Konekomaru burst out indignantly.

Izumo summoned her fox familiars to pour holy water over the remains of the demon. Looking over her shoulder, she added, "How about when the time comes to vote for the next Paladin, we vote for someone else?"

"Agreed!" all of them shouted except Yukio.

"You see, nii-san, those weren't real. Because from their reactions, we can determine that they care about you _very _much. Even if some idiots won't admit it." Yukio smiled as Shiemi, satisfied that the bruised ribs were on their way to healing, let Rin put his shirt back on again.

"Yuki-chan!" Shiemi giggled. "You said 'idiot'!"

Yukio blanched as the others laughed, Rin being the loudest and happiest of them all.

_**Yes, I just mixed up a Dementor and a Boggart from Harry Potter and got the Sorblin as a result. **_

_**No, I'm not changing this fanfiction ever again. It took me one whole day to write 1,400 measly words, and I recognized the symptoms as writer's block. But if you guys want more one-shots from me-and be warned, my writing isn't very good yet-you can just leave requests in the reviews or just PM me straight away. I'll record all of them and find some time to sit down and complete them sooner or later.**_

_**Five pages. 1,641 words, including the author's note. 5 hours gone. You'd better enjoy it.**_

_**Crystal di Angelo, out.**_


End file.
